


The Selection Stories

by AngelofAme



Series: The Selection Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Selection, caste system, casting, companion collection, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion one-shot collection to The Selection with diffrent Point of Views</p>
<p>strongly advised to read The Selction first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here can you find the chapter overview  
> Will be update with every added chapter

 

  * **Chapter 1 Olivers PoV:** the four weeks felicity was gone




	2. Chapter 1 Olivers PoV the four weeks Felicity was gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the four weeks Felicity was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Dairi: Would love to see at least the beginning of those weeks she was gone because of her supposed stealing, from Oliver’s pov, like him finding out then hatching a plan to get her back?

 

I sat at my desk and wrote the invitations for my engagement party. I never thought that I would look forward to this event with joy. I imagined it being an obligation I had to participate in, because it was required from me as a prince. But since I had promised Felicity the world, everything was different. Everything felt warm, alive, no longer dull and boring. I could not wait to propose to her officially. But I wanted that everything was perfect. Felicity deserved nothing less than perfection. I had asked Thea, to provide sustenance for our guests. I intended to invite all participants and their families for the event. The ring had been taken out of the safe. I chose the simple ring of my grandmother. All the others were too ostentatious, looked too expensive and they did not fit Felicity. Then I had come across the ring of my grandmother. With its emerald as a central stone and the platinum band, it looked elegant yet simple, like Felicity. I was sure that she would love it. There was a knock.  
"Come in!"  
I said, once again focused on the invitations.  
"Oliver"  
I looked up. John stood in front of my desk with a frustrated expression. Something had to be very, very wrong.  
"Is everything alright?"  
His facial expression changed to apologetic and now I knew something had to be wrong.  
"Did something happen?"  
He nodded.  
"Felicity is gone. She .." I interrupted him before he could continue. "What do you mean? She's gone?" John rose pacifying his hands and gestured for me to sit back down. I had not realized how I had leapt to my feet. On John's insistent requests with his eyes, I let myself sink back to the chair. "Felicity was accused by Helena of having stolen from her."  
I wanted to protest, to say that Felicity would not do such a thing. But John raised his hand to signal me that I should let him finish.  
"I know what you're thinking right now: Felicity would never do such a thing and I agree with you on this something like that I don't think she is capable of; not her, but unfortunately we have a witness who saw Felicity when she came out of Helena's room. According to the rules, she had to go."  
I jumped up and paced the room.  
"There must be something that I can do."  
There had to be something. I could not imagine my life without Felicity. I needed her. She was my happiness.  
"John, interrogate the witness!"  
I ordered.  
"And send Roy and Laurel to me. We will get to the bottom of this."  
John left the room immediately and I stared out of the window.  
“I will get you back, Felicity. That is a promise.”

 

 

After I gave Laurel and Roy the order to investigate into the background, I was on my way to my parents.  
"Oliver, son sit with us."  
My mother waved me over to them. With quick steps I walked to her side, but remained standing.  
"Mother; Father. There's something I need to talk to you."  
"We know Oliver."  
My father looked at me sorrowfully. My mother patted my hand sympathetically.  
"We know that Miss Smoak is innocent."  
I stared at my mother surprised.  
"You know ... but I do not understand. If you know that she is innocent, why?"  
I had to sit down now after all.  
"We are the royal family. We need to follow the rules. We have made them after all."  
My father said.  
"What we need is evidence. Then we can act. But unfortunately we can’t give you much time. The people demand a princess."  
He continued. I looked ruefully at the floor. That meant if I couldn't find any evidence in this period that I was forced to marry another. At this thought cold shivers ran down my spine. My mother pulled me into her arms.  
"We will not force you to marry, Oliver. We give you a choice. Either you marry one of the remaining candidates or we allow you to resign from your position as Crown Prince. That would mean that you could marry Felicity. However, you would be downgraded to her caste and you will never be allowed to see us again. "  
I looked at her in astonishment.  
"You would let me go?"  
"We want you to be happy. And if it makes you happy, then so be it."  
She reassured me. I pulled her closer to me.  
"Thank you, Mother. Let's hope it does not come as far. I want after all, that you get to know my children."

 

 

In the following weeks I searched obsessively for this damn proof. Three weeks Felicity was gone and I missed her like hell. Roy had arrived yesterday from his week-long forced vacation back, but I did not dare to ask him how she was doing. I was on the verge to throw everything away. I approached slowly but surely my breaking point; there was a knock.  
"Come in!"  
I said weakly. I did not know how to continue. And again it was John who entered my room. But in contrast to the last time his expression was relaxed. A hopeful spark spread through my chest.  
"We now know what happened." He grinned.  
"And we have the proof we need."  
I laughed for joy.

 

 

It took another week to make all necessary preparations. But now it finally happened. I stood before her doorstep. I took a deep breath before I knocked. Felicity's mother came to the door, surprised to see me. I opened my mouth and asked.  
"Is Felicity here?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a spefic scene or spefic PoV or you want to see something spefic happen in my Selection universe leave me a prompt^^ let me kno on my tumblr page angelofame.tumblr.com or leave it in the comments


End file.
